fate
by Sango124
Summary: caught in a tornado, to save her family she gives her life. but when a half demon and a fit finds her body is she really dead? r&r inukag rated 4 future chapters r
1. torn away

Title: fate has brought you to me

**Chapter 1- torn away, my world goes black**

My mother, baby brother, and grandpa were deep in sleep. With a tornado on it's way, and coming fast. I scrambled up the stairs, surprising my self that I hadn't fallen. Quickly I woke my sleeping family. My mother grabbed Sota and my grandpa grabbed his so called 'sacred scrolls that he would died with out'. We were soon running across the back yard and down into the underground safe house. I was the last one to go in; I bolted the door tightly behind me.

"Kagome?" my mother's voice came to me "is Boujo with you?"

My eyes went wide. Boujo, my cat wasn't in the safe house! Suddenly I found my self unbolting the door and dashing across the back yard, towards my house.

My mother was screaming franticly "KAGOME! KAGOME IT'S NOT SAFE! KAGOME COME BACK! KAGOME!"

I busted threw the back door, into the darkness of the house.

"Boujo…Boujo? Here kitty-kitty-kitty" I called

I heard a faint meow and there under the kitchen table was Mr. Fatty himself. He was shaking like a leaf. I knew he was scared, heck I was too. Quickly I scooped him into my arms and held him tightly.

"It's alright Boujo I've got you" I reassured him as I was once again running across my back yard.

The roar of the tornado grew louder. My mother had the safe house door opened. Sota was by her side. Suddenly my mother's face went pale. Sota pushed past her and pointed behind me in horror. I turned my head as I felt the winds whip about me trying to pull me into the air. The raging tornado ripped our house into the pieces. I ran harder. Tears filled my eyes. I wanted my mother to close the door and save herself and the rest of my family. Suddenly as I got closer I heard my mother scream my brother's name. To my horror Sota was being pulled high into the air.

"Sota!" I screamed as I jumped into the air letting the winds take me.

"Kagome!" I heard my brother cry as he reached out his hand for me

I grabbed Sota's arms and pulled him close to me. The wind pulled us upwards, and towards a very large tree that had not yet been up rooted. Quickly I forced Boujo into Sota's arms and used my newly freed hand to take hold of one of its branches.

"Kagome I'm scared!" Sota cried

"Kagome! Sota!" called my grandpa

I looked towards the safe house as my grandpa threw a rope into the air. The wind carried it to us. Using only one hand and my teeth I tied to rope around my little brother. Sota looked at me, his eyes asking 'what about you kagome?'

"Sota don't let go of Boujo!" I screamed as I let go of him

I knew there was no way the rope could have pulled us all to safety. Tear filled my eyes as the winds pulled me towards the tornado.

"kagome!" they all screamed as they watched my body disappear into the raging tornado

'mother, Sota, grandpa I love you all, at least they will be safe' with that my world went black.


	2. new friends, new homewait who am i?

**Chapter 2- new home, new friends….wait who am I?**

'What's that? …Voices? …People…ouch why does my head so bad? What…what happened?'

"Look Inuyasha she's waking up!" spoke a young voice as I slowly opened my eyes

It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the bright light. I found a pair of lush green eyes, staring straight at me. I screamed and jumped to my feet, only to fall back down in pure pain.

You shouldn't be moving around yet" said the one the younger boy had called Inuyasha

I look at the one called Inuyasha. He had long silky silver colored hair, he wore a red kimono, with a sword that was tide to his waist, and he had the most droop dead gorgeous golden eyes I have ever seen. I felt my face go red. I then looked down and discovered my whole body was wrapped in bandages, which were stained…. by…blood…my blood.

"Miss" said the younger boy

He looked to be 7 or 8 years of age. He had orange brown hair, and wore a brown and blue kimono. He's lush green eyes were just the cutest thing. He too was covered in bandages. I laid myself back down still keeping my eyes on the silver haired Inuyasha.

"Miss" the younger boy asked again "Hi, I'm Shippou, and that's Inuyasha! What's your name?"

'My-my name?' I thought in shock, what was my name?

"I-I don't know" I shamly admitted

"You were in pretty bad shape when I found you, it may take time for your memory to fully return" said Inuyasha

He looked at me with those golden eyes, causing me to blush even more than before. He smirked at this, seeing how red I was.

"Inuyasha if she doesn't remember her name what will we call her?" asked Shippou

"I don't know" Inuyasha said looking at me "let her decide"

Shippou turned to me with a big smile, I couldn't help but smile back, he was just so cute.

"why don't you pick one for me" I said to him softly

Shippou's smile grew bigger "You look like a kitten"

"Alright then that is what you guys can call me from now on" I giggled

Shippou jumped for joy and Inuyasha smiled at him. To me it seemed Inuyasha was protective of Shippou, in a fatherly or brotherly way. I wondered if they were brothers, which would seem to make more since, since Inuyasha looked to be the same age as I. I made a point to ask Inuyasha about this later. Inuyasha then got up and walked over to me. I blushed more than ever and once again I found that he was smirking at me again.

"Well Kitten, welcome to the Family, or rather our little home" Inuyasha said smiling at me

The next thing I know is that he had scooped me up into his arms. He carried me to cave, where we enter a small opening and came upon a small camp site.

"Is this where you live?" I asked stupidly

"We do now since the tornado blew away our home"

"I'm sorry" I said feeling stupid

"Shit happens"

"Is the rest of your family here too?" I asked looking around, thinking I would spotted another silver haired person

With out warning, I found my butt in great pain from being dropped down onto the cold stone floor. I glared at him. His eyes held sorrow with in them, causing my face to soften and he turned away. I was confused was it something I had said? I felt Shippou's small hand on my shoulder. I looked at him, and found that he too looked sad.

"Do bring that topic up again" he said to me as he looked at the stone floor

"Why?" I asked looking at Inuyasha as he walked over to start a fire

"he lost his parents along time ago, and his older half brother dumped him in these very woods to die when he was a young boy"

"That's so sad…" I said trying to hold back tears "And what about you?"

"I don't remember my folks, Inuyasha found me when I was very very small and I've been with him since"

"So he's like a father to you? THAT'S SO SWEET!"

Inuyasha sat by the fire he had just started, and began cooking three fish. I watched him closely, trying to learn his ways. He seemed to still be upset with me because he refused to make eye contact with me.

"Inuyasha?" I began "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Just stay put" he said turning his back to me

We were silent as we ate our fish.

"Sorry…" Inuyasha said suddenly "for earlier"

"Oh that's fine" I said smiling "I'm over it"

Silence came upon us again. I looked at young Shippou who was now fast asleep, content with his belly full of fish. I smiled as Shippou mumbled in his sleep. Inuyasha walked over to Shippou and put a warm looking fur blanket over him; so that Shippou would not get cold during the night.

"He's like a son to you….isn't he?" I said sweetly

"You could say that"

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

"Thank you"

"…."

"For helping me and taking me into your home"

He didn't reply. He only threw me a few blankets of fur so that I too could go to sleep warm and comfy. I curled up in the warm soft fur blankets and let sleep take hold of me.

(Inuyasha's P.O.V.)

Inuyasha sat there by the fire not taking his eyes off of the girl that he had found that day. There was something about her, something so familiar. When he first laid eyes on her bleeding form, he thought her to be some one else he once knew; he's first love.

(Flash Back)

"Alright! That's a big one!" Inuyasha laughed at the fish he just caught.

A gust of wind suddenly stirred up bringing a new smell to his nose. _Sniff…sniff…sniff_

'Blood, a mix of flowers and dirt, and ocean water' thought Inuyasha as he growled

Something new was in he's turf. And he was going to find out who or what it was. He dashed off into the woods. He soon came upon a clearing, where the source of the smell laying mangled in the middle of the clearing. In the middle of the clearing on the verge of death lay a girl. Inuyasha's eyes widened…it couldn't be…Kikyo….?? He found himself running to her side and pulling her into his arms.

"Kikyo...you're…..alive? But I thought you to have died when we were very young?"

He took in her scent, and sorrow came over him. This girl was not Kikyo. She was not the girl he had fallen in love with so many years ago. But if this girl was not Kikyo…then who was she? And why did she look so much like Kikyo?

He had to know, but for now he and Shippou would have to hide their demon looks so that the girl would not be frighten when she woke…if she woke.

(End flash back)

'She looks like Kikyo…is that why I could not leave her to die right where I found her?' he asked himself

Kitten stirred in her sleep, catching Inuyasha's eye. She began to shake and tremble.

"Sota! Mother!" she screamed in her sleep

Inuyasha got up and walked over to her. Gently he pulled her into his arms and pulled more blankets over them, both. She stopped shaking calmed down once again. She then snuggled closer to him. Gripping her hands behind his neck. Pulling her self closer to him. Inuyasha's face was blood red and found himself snaking his hands around her lower waist. He felt kitten then pull her self on top of him. She signed with pleasure and he went even redder.

He like her touch more than he thought he ever would. He felt like he never wanted to let her go. Her warmth felt, so nice, it was then he knew kitten was the one. Then he too let sleep take hold of him.

(Kagome's P.O.V.)

I felt a gentle breeze, glide over my face. The morning sounds came to my ears. But I felt so comfy and warm I did not want to open my eyes. Suddenly I felt a slight movement from under me. My heart began to race as I slowly opened my eyes. My eyes went wide and my heart raced faster. I found myself lying on top of a sleeping Inuyasha. I felt my face go red. He looked so… peaceful as he slept, as if he hadn't a care in the world. Suddenly I felt his hands tighten around my lower waist. So near to my woman hood. That's all I could take. I let out a scream as I jumped to my feet and fell once again to my butt. Inuyasha bolted up, awake at the sound of my scream.

"What the Hell you pervert?" I yelled at him

"What are you talking about wench?" he snapped

"You pervert, you dare try to seduce me in my sleep?"

"What? ME? You're the one who crawled on top of me in your sleep and stayed there!"

"I…I did?" I asked hoping it was a joke

"YEA WENCH SO DON'T START YELLING AT ME FOR WHAT YOU DO!"

"I HAVE A NAME!" I snapped "look I'm sorry maybe from now on we should sleep further apart!"

"FINE BY ME!" he yelled walking out of the cave

' the nerve of her' he thought as he left

I sat there, still red and confused. Did I really pull myself on top of him?

"only here for one night and you too are already fighting" yawn Shippou

I looked at the young boy. He smirked at me as if he knew what I was really thinking. I blushed even worse than before. I looked towards the opening of the cave where Inuyasha had disappeared.

Author's note: think I'll leave you there please read and review for the next chapter.


End file.
